leeandliefandomcom-20200214-history
AmaLee Wiki:Guidelines/Rules
Rules and Guidelines for the . General What to do # Respect other users, especially staff members. ## This applies to also listen to the staff, and what they say to either you, or the entire community. # If somebody is harassing you in any way, report them immediately to a local admin. ---- What not to do # Do not let out your own private information. This is the internet and everybody can see what you post, whether it be your age or your dogs age. # NO BAN EVADING. This one is strictly tolerated, simply because it's a way of evading a ban a user deserved. If you feel like you did not deserve your ban, contact an admin, and try to resolve it. ## This is applied to sockpuppetry as well. # Article-wise, do not vandalize. This is common knowledge in wikia, so keep it in mind. ## This applies for advertising, and harassment in the form of article vandalism. This will be strictly tolerated. # No usage of adult themes. ## This also counts for swearing. AmaLee's channel is mostly based around kid-friendly content, so this wiki will also follow that. ## And do not link to anything inappropriate. # Do not spam. More than a few people would consider this the same as vandalism, and i agree, but it is tolerated. # No Editing other user's profiles. It's pretty self-explanatory. # Don't troll other users. It's just not cool to do, so keep that to a minimum. ---- Images # No inappropriate or explicit content in the image. Again, this wiki is designed around a kid-friendly channel. # Don't upload images that are not related to AmaLee. It's okay if you use the images in your own profile page, but don't post these kinds of images on main articles. #* More rules for images may be added, depending on how things go. ---- Categorization # Avoid creating duplicate categories. For example: Existing category: Female characters, New category: Female, Females etc. # Nothing unnecessary. Basically, don't add categories that don't sound like categories, for example: Category:Cute. That's not a category that should be used. Article Creation The regulations for creating a page on this wiki. * Don't create duplicate pages. * No harassment, vandalism, self-advertising, etc. * Avoid creating pages dedicated to trying to get AmaLee's attention. AmaLee does not visit this wiki, and this is only ran by fans. Offence System The offence system is a guide explaining what you will get and how long that will last. * First Offence: Warning * Second Offence: 2 Day ban * Third Offence: 2 Week ban * Fourth Offence: 1 Month ban * Fifth Offence: 'Infinite ban ' Don't worry about the fifth offence, as it would probably mean you'd have to break almost every rule on this page. But do know, that depending on what the user did, the lighter offences could be skipped, and for example, a user could be banned for 1 month the next time they log on. __NOEDITSECTION__